herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scrat
Scrat is the iconic central character of the Ice Age film series, and the tetartagonist of Ice Age franchise. He is the tetartagonist of Ice Age, ''the pentagonist of ''Dawn of the Dinosaurs, one of the two deuteragonists of'' The Meltdown'' (alongside Ellie, even through they never met each other), a major character in'' Continental Drift and ''Collision Course, ''the main protagonist of his own short films Gone Nutty, No Time For Nuts, Scrat's Continental Crack-up and Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe, and a cameo character in Sid's short, Surviving Sid. He is also the main protagonist in Ice Age: The Meltdown video game. He is an acorn-obsessed saber-toothed squirrel. Scrat is commonly shown in scenes as a comic relief character, involving the gang, but never interacts with them, directly with a few exceptions. He is voiced by the director Chris Wedge. Personality Scrat is a squirrel who is totally obsessed with acorns, however he never manages to achieve one and instead causes himself massive physical pain. Scrat is also responsible for several important occurrences in the Paleolithic ice age such as Pangea and the formation of Death Valley. Scrat's desire for acorns has proven to be very self-destructive, and to everyone around him, even destroying an entire civilization of Scratlantis. Appearance Scrat is a tooth squirrel with a gray bushy tail, pink thumbs, pink toes, sharp teeth, short furry ears, and a gray torso. Movies ''Ice Age Scrat attempts to find a place to store his acorn for the winter. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he inadvertently causes a large crack to form in the ice that extends for miles before setting off a large avalanche which nearly crushes him. He barely escapes but finds himself getting stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals migrating south in order to escape the forthcoming ice age. 20,000 years later, Scrat, frozen in a block of ice, ends up on the shores of a tropical island. As the ice slowly melts, an acorn that was also frozen in the same ice block is washed away. Scrat then finds a coconut and tries stomp it into the ground, only to mistakenly trigger a volcanic eruption. ''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' Scrat climbs up the glacier and at the top sticks the acorn he has into the ice. This forms a crack in the glacier, which widens into a fissure, diverting the flood and saving the animals in the valley; Scrat is then washed away. The epilogue shows Scrat having a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He enters a heaven full of acorns. Suddenly, he finds himself torn away. He unhappily wakes up, having been resuscitated by Sid, who he proceeds to viciously attack. ''Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' He is fighting with Scratte for acorn. ''Ice Age 4: Continental Drift'' Scrat inadvertently causes the break up of Pangaea. In the film's epilogue, Scrat discovers the island on the map, known as Scratlantis (a parody of Atlantis), but his uncontrollable urge to hunt acorns in the acorn-rich city inadvertently causes the entire island to sink when he unplugs an acorn drain holder; Scrat is then ejected into a newly created desert landscape, through which he screams. ''Ice Age 5: Collision Course'' Scrat is once again trying to bury his acorn but accidentally activates an abandoned alien ship that takes him into deep space, where he unwittingly sends several asteroids en route to a collision with Earth. In the film's epilogue, Scrat keeps struggling to control the alien ship until it crashes on Mars, destroying all life on the planet. In a mid-credits scene, Scrat finds his acorn, but gets beaten by some doors. Short Films TV Specials Trivia *Despite the fact that Scrat was made to be a fictional creature, a species similar to Scrat dubbed Cronopio was discovered in the Rio Negro region of Argentina in 2011 by paleontologist Guillermo Rougier. *He is similar to Wile E. Coyote from Looney Tunes: **Both are wild animals. **Both don't speak. (Wile E. Coyote did speak on rare occasions however) **Both are highly intelligent, cunning, fast, and strong, but are incompetent scapegoats who are always physically punished through comedic slapstick. **Both accidentally cause destruction and start catastrophes from their failed plans and ideas, yet can survive even the worst and most impossible of events happening. **Both have grit and constantly get outsmarted by their prey (Scrat by his acorn, and Wile E. Coyote by The Road Runner), but never quit to achieve their goals. **Both have similar facial expressions, and make sounds of desperation while speaking in exclamation points. **Both hate gravity more than their prey. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mute Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Supporters Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cowards Category:Orphans Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs Category:Neutral Good Category:Paranoid Category:In Love Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Last of Kind Category:Wrathful Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Victims Category:Martial Artists Category:Unwanted Category:On & Off Category:Martyr Category:Rivals Category:Titular Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Thieves Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Inventors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Famous Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Relief Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Stalkers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes